japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Atsuko Tanaka
Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子; born November 14, 1962 in Maebashi, Gunma, Japan) is a Japanese voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - Additional Voices *Rango (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2009-2010) - Harumi Kiyama *Cowboy Bebop (1999) - Coffee (ep17) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013) - Caster (ep4) *Fate/stay night (2006) - Caster *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Shizuka Tōdō (ep5) *Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) - Nanako's Mother (ep1) *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Mōkaku *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2012) - Konan (ep38) *Parasyte -the maxim- (2014-2015) - Ryōko Tamiya/'Reiko Tamura' *The Helpful Fox Senko-san (2019) - Elder Fox (ep2) *Trigun (1998) - Claire (ep10) *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Lord Jagara 'Anime Shorts' *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor: A Dream's Six Views (2010) - Mōkaku (ep4) *MMR: Much More Railgun (2010) - Harumi Kiyama (ep2) 'Movies' *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Caster *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Mrs. Crichton 'OVA' *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2014) - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya (ep8) Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Viletta Badim *Atelier Meruru: The Alchemist of Arland 3 (2011) - Astrid Zxes *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2009) - Astrid Zxes *Berserk: Hawk of the Millennium Empire Arc (2004) - Slan *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Rosso *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Ultimecia *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) - Ultimecia *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Ultimecia *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Amazon *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Caster *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Caster *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Arecia Al-Rashia *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Venus Rosemaria *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Lisa Lisa *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Lisa Lisa *Jump Force (2019) - Galena/Angela *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple: Fierce Fight! The Eight Fists of Ragnarok (2007) - Kaname Kugatachi/Freya *Mobius Final Fantasy (2019) - Ultimecia *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Chun-Li, Regina *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Konan *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Konan *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Konan *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Konan *New Atelier Rorona Story of the Beginning: The Alchemist of Arland (2013) - Astrid Zxes *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Mathias *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Mathias *The Last Story (2011) - Ancient Witch *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Eleanor Varrot *Valkyria of the Battlefield 2 (2010) - Eleanor Varrot *Valkyria of the Battlefield 3 (2011) - Eleanor Varrot *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Sofia Sartor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors